Bobby's World: Me And Roger credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "Me and Roger" * Animation Teleplay by: Jim Staahl & Jim Fisher * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on the Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producers: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editor: Dianne Dixon * Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Berny Wolf, Mike Wolf * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Herbert Moore, Jeffrey Perlmutter, Samuel S. Williams * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh, Michael Hanna * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Tino Insana, Charity James, Sheryl Bernstein, Benny Grant, Jim Cummings, Danny Mann, Hal Rayle, Bob Ridgely, Kevin Michaels, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Mr. Lawrence, Carolyn Lawrence, Bradley Bolke, June Foray * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary "Studmuffin" Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Gary Hoffman, Craig Kellman, Bill Perez, Don Shank, Debbie Baber, Kurt Dumas, Scott Jeralds, Ron Campbell, Ray Johnson, Kelly James, Robert Dranko, Barrington Bunce, Walt Dohrn, Paul Tibbitt * Models: Bob Boyle, Craig Kellman, Jeff LaFlamme, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Rumen Petkov * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, John Celestri, Brad Bird, Robert Porter * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animation Timers: Andrew Overtoom, Sean Dempsey, Tom Yasumi, Frank Weiss, Sam Weiss * Animators: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Bachman, Al Pabian, Bill Littlejohn, Patricia Joy, Brenda Banks, Bob Bransford, Malcolm Draper * Timing Supervisor: Tom Ray * Timing Director: Karen Peterson, Ken Walker, Cullen Blain, Larry Leichliter, Terry Lennon * Sequence Directors: George Singer, Bob Matz, Joe Morrison, Nelson Shin, Art Leonardi, Art Davis, Margaret Nichols * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Brian Ray, Maria Rodriguez, Marlene May, Debbie Baber, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe * Layout: Cliff "Corky" Voorhees, Bob Givens, John Koch, Jaime Diaz * Backgrounds: Bob Boyle, Frank Furlong, Richard H. Thomas, Gloria Wood * Background Design: Dan Krall, Lynn Lascaro, Stephen Lawes, Gary Selvaggio * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka, Becca Ramos, Janette Hulett * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble, Vera Duffy, Grant Leavins, Diana F. Bukowski * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinators: Doria Biddle, Wendi McNeese * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Film Roman Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Fox Kids Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment